1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a chuck pin and a disk chucking device equipped with the chuck pin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a disk driving device includes a disk chucking device for loading or unloading a disk.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a disk chucking device in accordance with the related art. In a conventional design of a disk chucking device, a housing is inserted in an inner circumference of a disk, and a chuck pin is protruded from the housing. In addition, a spring is interposed between the chuck pin and a boss of the housing such that the chuck pin can be reciprocated and press the inner circumference of the disk.
When loading a disk in such disk chucking device, pressure is applied to an upper surface of the chuck pin. Accordingly, the chuck pin is tilted downward and receded to allow the disk to be mounted. Here, in order to allow the chuck pin to tilt downward and recede, a gap is formed between the chuck pin and a supporting surface or the housing.
However, the gap may cause the chuck pin to be lifted while the disk is rotating. As the disk rotates in a circular motion, flotage may be created in the disk and lift the chuck pin, due to the gap between the chuck pin and the supporting surface or the housing. As a result, some of the holding force of the disk chucking device for holding the disk is lost, and thus the disk may be separated from the disk chucking device.